


Growth

by DiaryofaWriter, silvergryphon



Series: Black and Gold Verse [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Slavery, graphic violence (later), mentions of child abuse, this gets into some kinda dark stuff right off the bat, warnings include:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaryofaWriter/pseuds/DiaryofaWriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergryphon/pseuds/silvergryphon
Summary: Ayliah is a Twi'lek Jedi, the padawan learner of Naroko Chiston and friend of Anakin Skywalker. A look into the life of a Jedi during the last years of the Republic.





	1. Three Years Old

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silvergryphon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergryphon/gifts).



Ayliah was three when she first understood she could sense the thoughts of others. It was a strange sensation, to say the least, and not always a pleasant one. Being a Twi’lek, she was surrounded by the passions of her people at all times. This was both good and bad for someone as young as she was. Early in her life, she learned what love and compassion felt like in the minds of her people. Unfortunately, she also learned what lust, hatred, pain and anger felt like. Those were the hardest lessons.

She didn’t know who her father was; her mother never spoke of the male who sired her. Given where Ayliah was born, how could she know her father? The brothel that was Ayliah’s homes for the first years of her life was on a world beyond Ryloth’s system, but many Twi’leks lived and were sold there. They were the ones who taught Ayliah from an early age what was to be expected of her; before she was old enough to fully understand what sexual relations were, she knew she would be expected to one day take men to her quarters so she could be fed and clothed. That knowledge filled her with fear for years.

Then the Bad Man came to the brothel. Ayliah’s mother had died one standard year before Ayliah celebrated her third birthday, so she had no one to protect her when the Bad Man came. The madame was complaining of too many mouths to feed, and Ayliah knew exactly what that meant. She had seen other women and girls being sent away after the madame began complaining of numbers. The Bad Man wasn’t here for anyone else; he was here for her.

At first, Ayliah didn’t feel any fear. Then she began to sense the Bad Man’s thoughts. He wanted to do horrible things to her. Being as young as she ways, Ayliah didn’t understand all of what he wanted to do; but she understood enough of it to begin to feel fear for her safety. It was an old instinct; as old as the planet her people were originally from. She knew that if she let this Bad Man take her, she wouldn’t survive for long. As soon as she understood this, and as soon as she realized that she did  _ not _ want that life, she lashed out.

Even years later, she wasn’t sure who was more surprised by what happened next; her or everyone else.

The door behind the Bad Man blasted out into the street, taking him with it. Splinters of wood and various other materials followed him into the street. For several moments, there was nothing but silence. Then the screaming began. It wasn’t a scared screaming, it was angry, and it was all directed at Ayliah. She didn’t really hear anything said; she was too busy staring at what she had just done to really comprehend anything else. 

When she felt a hand resting on her shoulder, her first instinct was to lash out at this new intrusion just like she had with the Bad Man. Pulling sharply away from the hand on her shoulder, Ayliah found herself looking up into the eyes of a humanoid female standing over her. She was startled by this for several reasons, but all of that was pushed aside when the female knelt before her and smiled kindly.

“You have great power, little one,” the female said gently, offering her hand. “And I can take you to a place where such power will be trained so you can help the galaxy.”

Instinctively, Ayliah reached out to hear the mind of the female kneeling before her; it was something she did with every new person who came into the brothel, and had done since her abilities first became apparent. This female’s mind was full of kindness and sincerity. For the first time in her young life, Ayliah felt she could trust someone other than herself or her mother. That feeling was so unusual and new to her that she began to blink rapidly, tears in her eyes. When the female noticed this, she gently wrapped an arm around Ayliah and shushed her comfortingly.

Within hours, they were both on a ship headed for Coruscant, a planet Ayliah had only ever heard of.

  
  


The Jedi Temple was the largest building Ayliah had ever been in. Small as she was, she felt dwarfed by it as she followed the female who had saved her from the brothel. She had learned the female’s name was Depa Billaba, and while she was kind enough to Ayliah, she also wasn’t very emotionally open. When she walked into the Temple, Ayliah was stunned to find that there was so little in the way of emotions here. After living in a place surrounded by emotions, both good and bad, it was a shock to her system.

She wasn’t sure if she liked it.

Inside of the Temple, Ayliah was taken to a room full of beings of all races, many of which she had never seen before in her life. They asked her questions, wanting to know about this “power” Depa Billaba had mentioned to Ayliah at the brothel. They tested her senses, asking her to guess images on a datapad screen. She must have done well, because they all sounded impressed in their minds. After the questions and tests, they sent her out of the room and asked her to wait. She was left alone in a large room with cushions, chairs, and couches built to accommodate all sorts of beings. She didn’t know how long she waited, but when Depa Billaba came out again, she was napping on one of the cushions.

Depa Billaba tells her she is going to be trained with other children in a place called a creche. She’s going to be a Jedi one day. Ayliah isn’t certain what that means, but it’s better than what she knew was expected of her in the brothel.

The other children in the creche are varying ages, but there are several who are her age, and she immediately gravitates towards them. Some of them have secret pains in their eyes and minds, like Ayliah, and some have never known hardship. Ayliah doesn’t hate them for this; she envies them. She tries to develop friendships over the months that follow, but she is slow to open up to others and they don’t always enjoy how easily she can sense their thoughts.

But it’s better than before, and for that she is grateful.


	2. Seven Years Old

She’s seven years old when she first hears of the boy called the Chosen One. The children in the creche didn’t have much to go off of at first. Rumors from the High Council didn’t often reach as far as the creche. Much of what Ayliah heard about this Chosen One came from the slightly older younglings who were sometimes sent to work with the Masters and Knights, in the hopes that they would catch one’s eye and be claimed. These children had many stories to tell about the Chosen One, and Ayliah was almost certain all of them were false.

By the time she actually met Anakin Skywalker, Ayliah had heard almost a dozen versions of how he had been found. One version said he came from a planet so full of war he had fought in battles by the time he was five. Another said he had single-handedly overthrown a Hutt gambling ring when Master Qui-Gon Jinn discovered him. The one Ayliah thought was most likely true said that he was just a slave who had shown great power in some way or another. When they finally met, Ayliah was a bit underwhelmed.

The boy was only two years older than her, with sandy blond hair and a slight lisp when he spoke. He had a lot of anger in him, even at such a young age, and in a way that made Ayliah like him. When he first entered the creche, he looked so lost that she couldn’t help but go up to him.

“I’m Ayliah,” she told him, smiling kindly.

For a moment, the boy hesitated before he smiled back slightly. “I’m Anakin Skywalker,” he replied.

Ayliah looked him over curiously. After hearing so many stories, she wanted to know just what sort of person this supposed Chosen One was. He was just a boy, but there was something more to him. What she sensed most, underneath his confusion, was a feeling of being lost and alone. When he came here, he had left behind someone he cared about very much...a mother.

In that moment, despite being younger than him, Ayliah wanted to protect him and make sure he understood that life in the Temple could be good for him. She remembered what it was like, finding yourself in the Temple which was the exact opposite of the life she had known before. With a slight smile, she took Anakin’s hand and led him into the inner rooms of the creche. The older boy flashed her a grateful smile in response and gave her hand a little squeeze in response.

“How long have you been here?” he asked curiously.

“Since I was three,” Ayliah shrugged. “I know it can be...a lot.”

Anakin’s only response was a grunt of acknowledgement. Buried underneath that, Ayliah could still feel the roiling pain and anger. There was so much of it inside this boy, and it nearly laid Ayliah flat on her back. She had felt anger like that only once in her life, and for a brief moment she was a little worried for this boy. What if he lost himself in that boiling sea of anger and hurt?

She pushed that aside; she was still young, and so was he. This wasn’t something she had to worry about. 

  
  


Anakin didn’t adjust well to Temple life. Ayliah can’t really blame him for that; he told her about his mother not long after he first came to the creche. Her own memories of her mother are fuzzy, and fading even more as time passes, but for Anakin it’s a fresh pain and loss. Some nights, even on the opposite side of the creche, she could sense Anakin’s nightmares. They’re vicious and full of pain, reminders of the life he had before Qui-Gon found him. 

The first time Ayliah feels his nightmares, she rushed over to him and sat on his bed, petting his hair and murmuring in Twi’leki to try and soothe him. When Anakin woke up to her fingers brushing through his soft hair, he broke down in tears and everything came flooding out in broken Basic, his mind reverting to Huttese in his sleep-deprived and muddled state. Ayliah didn’t understand a lot of what he said, but she understood the pain of it and she hugged him close. Some of the other younglings complained about Anakin’s noise, and Ayliah hastily told them to stop worrying.

After that night, Anakin moved to a closer pallet to Ayliah’s and kept away from most of the rest of the younglings. Already, he was becoming isolated from his peers, and Ayliah could sense how much he hated it. She didn’t want to see him hurting too much over it, so she welcomed his friendship. They were both strangers to Temple life in some ways, Anakin a little more than Ayliah now, and she could easily understand his feelings.

It took almost three months for Anakin’s nightmares to become less common, and nearly a year for them to go away entirely. Throughout the entire time, Ayliah stayed close to him every night, just in case he needed her. By the time the nightmares faded away completely, they were both used to the routine and took comfort in it.

  
  


Just before Ayliah celebrates what she thinks is her eighth birthday, Anakin found her and gave her a tight hug. 

“Obi-Wan’s taking me with him on a mission,” he said. “I don’t know if I’ll see you again.”

Ayliah had known this day was coming. Anakin had told her from the beginning that one day he would be taken by his Master. He was a very rare case, knowing already who his Master was going to be, and Ayliah would have envied him if she hadn’t been in the Temple for so long already. Instead, she was happy for him. Being away from the children who saw Anakin as an outsider and a strange exception to their well-established rules would do him good. Maybe he could even come to calm the anger buried inside of him.

“Good luck,” Ayliah told him sincerely. “And may the Force be with you.”

“You too,” Anakin replied, smiling brightly. “And...thanks.”

Ayliah nodded in response, smiling back at him. She didn’t see him again for years.


	3. Twelve Years Old

She was twelve years old when she first met Naroko Chiston. In the time she had spent in the Temple, she learned which places to avoid and which could bring her greater peace. The infirmary was often avoided by the other unclaimed younglings. Those who were sensitive to the feelings of others, they didn’t like sensing the pain of healing individuals; others found the place eerie. For Ayliah, it was just where she wanted to go. It was quiet in the infirmary, and she liked talking to the Jedi being treated for injuries gained in the line of duty.

One day, she was startled to find a Jedi Knight she’d never seen before standing over one of the cots. The Knight was a human female with black hair that was just past her shoulders and allowed to hang loose around her face. She had kind eyes, and her entire being radiated with warmth and color in the Force. Ayliah had never felt a Jedi so  _ alive _ in the Force before. All the other Jedi she was surrounded by were restrained, holding everything back. Not this woman.

Ayliah started a little when the woman looked over at her. Instead of scolding her, like Ayliah anticipated, she smiled and motioned her over.

“Hello, little one,” she greeted. “What brings you here?”

“I--” Ayliah hesitated for a moment, biting her lip before she lifted her chin and met the adult’s gaze. “I like how peaceful it is here. People’s minds are quiet and at rest, and it makes it easier for me.”

“Easier?” the Knight asked curiously. “In what way?”

It was difficult to put into words for Ayliah. She had lived with this sense of other’s minds most of her life, and it sometimes got to be overwhelming. How could she explain that to someone who didn’t completely understand it? With a slow, steadying breath, she began to explain. She told about the first thoughts she sensed, about how the voices and thoughts never ended for her. Even in a place so full of restraint and control as the Temple, people still had thoughts and they were still there, easily accessible to her. She didn’t ask to have such access; she tried to shield it out most of the time. It made her head throb most days, and it was so  _ exhausting _ .

As she listened, the Knight nodded her understanding and smiled kindly. Reaching out, she rested a hand on Ayliah’s shoulder.

“I actually do understand,” she said with a smile. “I’m an empath, actually.” When Ayliah didn’t say anything in response, she continued, “my name is Naroko Chiston. What’s yours?”

“Ayliah.”

Naroko nodded slowly, repeating the name quietly before she stood up again. “Well, Ayliah, you are welcome to come to the infirmary anytime you want. The patients here mentioned that you like to listen to them?” 

“They tell good stories,” Ayliah shrugged.

“That they do,” Naroko agreed with a chuckle. “Well, your visits do wonders for their morale, so I am more than happy to encourage them.”

Smiling brightly, Ayliah nodded her understanding and bowed respectfully. Having permission now, the infirmary had an even greater appeal to her.

  
  


After her first meeting with Naroko, Ayliah came to the infirmary nearly every day. Knowing there was someone there who understood the struggles of having so many people in your head made her feel a bit less strained. She didn’t often have time to talk with Naroko herself, but just having the healer’s presence nearby was enough to provide her greater grounding.

For months, Ayliah made her way to the infirmary, not expecting anything but good company and perhaps a few stories. Then, one day, Naroko was waiting for her at the doorway to the infirmary. At first, Ayliah worried she had done something to get her banned from the infirmary, and her mind went wild trying to figure out what it was she had done. It wasn’t until she sensed Naroko’s kind warmth, along with a bit of happiness, that she realized she hadn’t done anything wrong.

“Knight Chiston?” she greeted the healer with a confused frown. “What is it?”

Naroko knelt down to be closer to Ayliah’s eye level and smiled softly. “I have just spoken with the Council about you.”

Once more, the anxiety rose up inside of Ayliah’s chest. If Naroko was speaking to the Council about her, there were only two options. Either she had done something very bad without realizing it, or--

No; she couldn’t hope for that.

“Wh-what about, Knight Chiston?” she asked nervously.

“I’ve requested that I be allowed to take you on as my apprentice,” Naroko said, her smile gentle but also expectant.

For a moment, Ayliah didn’t have the words to express what she was feeling. She knew she was getting close to aging out of the Order and being sent to AgriCorps, but she hadn’t dared to hope that Naroko would choose her. In the months she had spent coming to the infirmary, she had grown fond of the healer, admiring her calm nature and how well she worked with the patients in the infirmary. The idea that she might be able to learn from Naroko was overwhelming.

“Ayliah?” Naroko asked gently, her smile wavering a little. “Would that be something you could agree to?”

Pushing back the desire to begin crying with joy and relief, Ayliah nodded eagerly. “Yes!” she said firmly. “I’d love to be your padawan!”

Naroko’s smile grew wider at this, and she reached out to pull Ayliah into a hug. It was a surprise to Ayliah, but not an unpleasant one. She hadn’t been hugged in so long, since everyone in the Temple seemed to find the action to be too indicative of emotional attachment. Slowly, Ayliah wrapped her arms around Naroko in response. Perhaps she would one day be able to have the sort of control and calmness that Naroko posessed, but for now, Ayliah was just grateful to have a  _ place _ .


	4. Fourteen Years Old

She was fourteen when she went to Ilum with her Master to construct her lightsaber. Ayliah had never been one of the talented saber duelists in her year, and so she hadn’t been taken with the advanced students when she was younger. Besides, as the apprentice to a healer, she has little need for a saber in her lessons at this point. Now, with Naroko beside her, she watched through the viewport of the ship as they came out of hyperspace, Ilum in full view. It was breathtaking, pale white in the pure black of space, and it practically sings with the Force.

“Somewhere, on that planet, is your crystal,” Naroko said gently, resting a hand on Ayliah’s shoulder.

“I know the stories,” Ayliah smiled wryly at her master. “But how will I actually  _ know _ that the crystal is meant for me?”

“It’s different for everyone,” Naroko shrugged. “For me, I heard it calling me as though it were a song. Some people see visions when they are in the ice caves; others feel a pull. It could be anything.”

Ayliah considered this carefully. It wasn’t that she was afraid of what lay ahead of her on the planet; she had come to grips with the unknown factors of her life as a Jedi some time ago. What she was nervous about was what the ice caves might reveal to her. She might not be a great warrior like others of the Order, or even a great scholar, but she knew enough of her own nature to be concerned. Jedi were supposed to let go of anger and hatred, to not hold grudges; forgiveness was not something that came easily to Ayliah. What if the caves, these powerful sources of Force power, found her unworthy?

Naroko, considerate and sensitive as ever, seemed to sense Ayliah’s fears and rested a hand on her shoulder gently.

“You’ll be just fine,” she said with a slight smile. “I know you will.”

Ayliah didn’t respond right away, simply enjoying the warm and comforting presence of her Master in their bond. If Naroko believed in her, then surely she would be able to handle whatever the ice caves had to show her. 

As she was considering this, the ship touched down on the surface. Knowing it would be cold, Ayliah reached out to pull on the heavy coat she had packed. Her Master didn’t bother putting on her own coat, as she wouldn’t be going onto the planet’s surface herself. Having to go forward by herself, while it did scare her, wasn’t enough to keep Ayliah from this. As a Jedi, she would need a lightsaber, even if she rarely used it herself. With one last glance at her Master, Ayliah made her careful way into the caves.

She was startled to see Yoda already waiting for her inside the temple that opened into the caves. Somehow, she hadn’t realized that the Grandmaster of the entire Jedi Order would bring himself all the way to Ilum just for her. It seemed a little strange, to think of herself as so important as to require Yoda bring himself all the way to the Outer Rim.

“Greetings, youngling,” Yoda nodded, his wizened face full of a sort of aloof fondness. “To Ilum, welcome.”

Ayliah bowed in respect to the Grandmaster, looking out of the corner of her eyes to take in the wonderful ice structures of the caves.

“Beautiful, is it not?” Yoda nodded, indicating around them with his cane. “Full of the Living Force, this planet is. Sense it, you can?”

Biting her lip thoughtfully, Ayliah reached out into the Force and gasped in awe when she felt just  _ how _ full of the Force this entire planet was. She could sense it in space, but being here, on the surface, and sensing it with all her Jedi senses was almost enough to overwhelm her. Turning back to face Yoda, Ayliah smiled weakly.

“Yes, Master,” she said with a nod.

“Then, begin, we will,” Yoda nodded. 

There was a ripple in the Force, and Ayliah watched in awe as, through some method she couldn’t quite make out, Yoda opened the entrance to the cave. Bright light shined through the an enormous window, melting the ice at the entrance to a point well above Ayliah’s head.

“Find your crystal, you will,” Yoda said with a sigh. “Wait here for you, I shall. Until the entrance freezes, you have.”

Ayliah nodded silently and made her way into the caves, bracing herself. It was just as cold as she had anticipated. Her breath misted in front of her face, even when she paused to listen carefully, hardly even breathing. All around her, the caves were silent, without even a soft whisper to remind her that she wasn’t alone in the universe. It was eerie, but also peaceful. As she walked through the caves, her boots scraped against the icy floors, ringing out loudly through the ice passages. She didn’t know where to even begin looking, but she trusted in the Force, and she knew that if she listened to it, it would guide her. Closing her eyes, she did her best to tune out all other distractions and focus on the crystals that resided within the caves, reaching out curiously for some sign of where she was to go.

As she listened, she thought she heard something in the far recesses of the caves; something like...music? With a tilt of her head, she followed the faint music that seemed to echo oddly off the walls. In some places, the curves of the cave walls made it difficult to accurately guess where the noise came from, but she would always pause and just listen to the Force. Making her way through the caves and following the singing, she realized with a start that it was Twi’leki singing.

For a moment after this realization, Ayliah hesitated. Naroko had said some Jedi had visions while in the caves; was this what was going to happen to her? If so, she wasn’t sure if she wanted to see what the caves had to reveal. Unfortunately, hesitating wouldn’t do her any good in the long run. She had to find her crystal before the cave entrance was frozen shut, and the Force was telling her that the way to do that was by following the singing. Setting her jaw and tossing her lekku over her shoulder, Ayliah began following the singing again. As she drew nearer to the source of the singing, she could see a faint glow of power. Just beyond her line of sight, something was creating a great pulse within the Force. Her crystal. 

When she came to the glow, she reached out a hand, only to find herself stopped short by someone else grabbing her wrist. Looking up in horror, Ayliah found herself looking into the face of her mother. 

_ But how…? _ She thought vaguely.

“You aren’t ready, Ayliah,” her mother said, her voice gentle yet judging all at once. “You were born to filth, and that’s all you are.”

“No!” Ayliah snapped angrily, pulling her hand away. “I’m more than what I was born to!” It was something Naroko had said to her every time she voiced her fears for the last two years, and for the first time she actually believed it. “I’m not like you. I’m going to save people.”

“And are you truly ready to put the needs of others before yours? To give up your anger and find peace in the Force?”

It was a hard question, and some part of Ayliah knew that was why whatever part of the Force was creating this vision was asking it. She had to be willing to give up so much as a Jedi, and if she wasn’t ready to, then she wouldn’t be ready for this crystal. Reaching deep inside of herself, Ayliah examined her desires and hopes for the future closely before she responded.

“I am willing to try,” she finally said, meeting the gaze of her mother with all the bravery she could muster.

This seemed to satisfy the Force or whatever it was that created this vision of her mother. With a nod of farewell, the vision dissipated, leaving behind a glowing crystal in a bed of ice. Slowly, Ayliah reached out and took the crystal in her hands. It was warm and full of pulsing power in her hand, and it made her smile to hold it. Perhaps she would make a good Jedi after all.


	5. Seventeen Years Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The galaxy is now at war.

She was seventeen when the war began. By now, she and her Master had developed quite a team within the infirmary of the Temple. They rarely went on off-world missions, unless someone with Naroko’s talents as a healer were particularly needed. For Ayliah, in a lot of ways, the war was a distant difficulty that makes it mildly inconvenient to get into various public arenas due to increased security. 

The only truly obvious change is the clones. Copies of Jango Fett are everywhere on Coruscant now, and each of them is uniquely suited to a particular job or task. Ayliah had never dealt with clones before in her life, so they were naturally a curiosity to her. Each man shared the face of a mercenary and a killer, but they were each of them fiercely loyal to the Republic. The few clones Ayliah had met in the time since the first battalions arrived on Coruscant were all very pleasant, which Anakin informed her was because the Kaminoans had altered their DNA to ensure the clones would not turn against their creators. Knowing how easily the Kaminoans could manipulate the very building blocks of a being’s soul was more than a little unsettling to Ayliah.

The first time Ayliah met a clone, it was after Anakin and Obi-Wan returned from Geonosis. Neither Ayliah nor Naroko had been among the Jedi who went to the planet to rescue their friends, much to Naroko’s distaste. For the entire time that the Jedi rescue party were gone, Naroko paced the infirmary muttering in worry when she wasn’t focused on the needs of a patient. It very nearly drove Ayliah mad, particularly with Rinar not there to help calm Naroko. The saurian Krriishk was always able to keep Naroko bound to the moment, even when Ayliah thought it would be impossible to do.

When Obi-Wan finally returned to Coruscant, Ayliah could feel her Master’s relief even down in the mech shop where she was checking on a speeder. All thoughts of taking Naroko out for a ride to try and distract her were lost as Ayliah hurried up to the infirmary. There, she found Naroko hugging Obi-Wan tightly, pressing her face to his shoulder and shaking a little with what was probably relieved tears.

“Master Kenobi,” Ayliah greeted from the doorway. “It’s good to see you returned safely.”

Obi-Wan smiled at Ayliah with a nod. “It’s good to see you too, Ayliah,” he said.

As the knight pulled away from Naroko, Ayliah noticed with a slight hiss that he had lightsaber burns to his left arm and thigh. Clearly he had a great deal of explaining to do. His padawan was also very noticeably absent.

“Where’s Anakin?” Ayliah asked.

“He’s...escorting Senator Amidala back to Naboo,” Obi-Wan replied, hesitating briefly. “She needed to get away after what happened on Geonosis.”

Ayliah frowned at this. She knew of Anakin’s deep and abiding admiration and infatuation for the senator. Anyone in the  _ Temple _ could know of it too, if they just paid slight attention to the emotions that rolled off of him like waves on a stormy sea. If he was alone with Padme-- _ again _ \--she shuddered to think what could happen if they were both left unsupervised. However, at this time, Obi-Wan was her greatest concern.

“We only heard rumors about Geonosis,” Ayliah said, moving to stand closer to the two knights. “What  _ did _ happen there?”

With just a touch of chagrin, Obi-Wan told Ayliah and Naroko everything that had happened since the attempts on Padme Amidala’s life had first occurred on Coruscant. He told them about Kamino and its strange cloning facilities; of the Mandalorian bounty hunter that was the genetic template for the Republic’s new army; of the fight with Jango Fett and his eventual abduction on Geonosis. More than once, Ayliah was sure Naroko would strangle Obi-Wan when he described something reckless and overly brave that he did. By the time Obi-Wan finished his tale, Ayliah was more than glad she hadn’t been on Geonosis during the battle.

“And Anakin will be back soon?” Ayliah pressed. 

Obi-Wan chuckled a little and nodded. “In his own time,” he assured her. “Don’t worry, he knows that he’s expected back for debriefing.” The young knight’s smile faded. “We’re at war now. Our personal time will be greatly limited.”

Ayliah hadn’t anticipated just how true that would be.

  
  


Only a few days after Obi-Wan, Anakin returned to Coruscant from Naboo, and there was something different about him. Ayliah didn’t know quite what it was, but it was there, just under the surface. What she found most infuriating about it was that Anakin had somehow managed to learn somewhat decent shielding while he was away from Coruscant, and she couldn’t reach into his mind with the ease she used to have. Clearly he was hiding  _ something _ , and she wanted desperately to find out what it was. At the same time, she couldn’t force Anakin to tell her anything he didn’t want to. He was her friend, and she needed him to trust her.

With Anakin’s arrival, there was also the arrival of the Grand Army of the Republic from Kamino. Ayliah stood on the balcony of one of the Temple towers and looked out at the sky in wonder as ships full of clones began landing around the spaceport. She hadn’t seen anything like it in her entire time on Coruscant.

“There’s going to be a lot more where they came from,” Anakin commented from behind her. “Kamino’s been working overtime on these clones.”

“You’d know better than me,” Ayliah shrugged. “What are they like?” she added, curiosity getting the better of her.

Anakin shrugged a little bit, hiding his right arm in the folds of his cloak. “There’s no one way to describe them, just like any race of beings,” he said. “It’ll always be that way, I think. They may all be genetically brothers, created from Jango’s DNA, but they’re not all one person.”

Ayliah nodded slowly, smiling wryly at her friend. “Just like no two Jedi are exactly alike,” she said, moving to stand closer to him. From within the folds of his cloak she could see the glint of metal where his right forearm should be. “I am so sorry for what Dooku did to you,” she added, reaching out to squeeze his shoulder. “You didn’t deserve that.”

The human male made a face at her. “Yes, I did. I rushed ahead instead of listening to Obi-Wan,” he sighed.

“Well that’s not new,” Ayliah retorted with a shrug. “And it still doesn’t mean you deserved to lose an arm, Anakin.” When he didn’t respond right away, Ayliah moved her hand to push his cloak back so she could examine the arm. “It’s very fine work,” she said. “Did you design it?”

“No,” Anakin smiled wryly. “I was unconscious while they put it together. But I do have plans to tweak it a little.”

“I’m sure you do,” Ayliah scoffed, smiling at her friend. “In fact, I will help you get what you need in exchange for you taking me to meet some of the clones.”

Anakin’s face lit up with a broad grin. “Deal.”

  
  


Coruscant as a planet was always evolving and changing. Ayliah had watched various neighborhoods grow up and shift with time in her years on the planet, and it never ceased to amaze her. One prime example of this was how quickly parts of the ground-levels of the city morphed and adapted to the sudden influx of clone troopers flooding the city. Already, only a few days after the Grand Army was established, there was a club specifically meant to appeal to clones. 79’s was the last place Ayliah would have expected to find herself, but Anakin had promised to take her to meet clones, and she wasn’t about to back out now.

As Anakin led Ayliah into the newly-opened club, Ayliah couldn’t help but stare. She had seen the clones from a distance, but never without their helmets. It was a bit disconcerting, seeing the same face on so many different bodies. After the initial shock wore off, Ayliah noticed that the faces weren’t all exactly the same. Many had strange tattoos along their faces, and no two clones had the same hairstyle. Somehow, in the midst of so much lack of diversity, the clones had created their own identities for themselves.

“Rex!” Anakin grinned, waving at a clone with a shaved head.

“Sir!” Rex saluted, his mouth twisting in a smile that showed more than a little respect.

“Rex, this is my friend, Jedi Padawan Ayliah,” Anakin said, indicating Ayliah. “She just wanted to meet some clones. Ayliah, this is Rex, part of the 501st that’s been assigned to me.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Rex,” Ayliah greeted, a little surprised that he had a  _ name _ . From what she had heard of the clones, they were given numbers on Kamino. “I’m surprised they let Anakin command anything,” she added, grinning at her friend.

Anakin made a face at her, lightly poking her side in retaliation. “That’s not fair.”

“No, but it’s accurate,” Ayliah retorted.

Rex made a sound that was suspiciously similar to a very forcefully cut-off laugh. As soon as he realized what he’d done, the clone looked mortified and hastily cleared his throat. “Apologies, sir,” he said with a grimace. “Won’t happen again.”

“We’re off-duty, Rex,” Anakin chuckled. “You’re allowed to laugh at me then.”

Ayliah smiled to herself as she looked between the two men. If all the clones were like Rex, then maybe--just maybe--this war wouldn’t be so terrible as she had feared.


	6. Nineteen Years Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayliah has many things she has to face in this war; the worst of these is probably going to Ryloth.

She was nineteen when she was called to Ryloth. Having been born on a world away from Ryloth, Ayliah had never anticipated returning there; but the war changed many plans. Alongside Naroko and the Distaff Squad they had hand selected from Kamino no more than a year ago, Ayliah watched the planet through the viewport of their ship. Her feelings were mixed, to say the least, as she looked out at her mother’s birthplace.

“You didn’t have to come, Ayliah,” Naroko reminded her again. “I could have managed without you.”

“You don’t speak Twi’leki, Master,” Ayliah sighed. “I’ll be fine.”

Naroko didn’t seem particularly impressed by this, but she didn’t argue any further. They’d already had this discussion more than once before and during the voyage to Ryloth. Unlike many Jedi who could put the visceral emotions of their past life behind them, Ayliah still couldn’t think of her life before the Temple without anger and disgust. The idea of returning to Ryloth--a world her mother had been sold off of--made Ayliah’s stomach clench and her throat tighten with those same feelings. She couldn’t blame the people of Ryloth as they suffered, but she could still hate the culture that had made Twi’lek females chattel.

_ Emotion, yet peace. Passion, yet serenity _ , Ayliah mentally reminded herself, taking deep breaths.

Behind her, Naroko reached out and rested a hand on her shoulder, not saying anything but offering support. Ayliah didn’t say anything, simply leaned into the touch and tried to mentally prepare herself for the inevitable.

  
  


The ship was met by several male Twi’leks, all of them armed and watching the ship with something akin to distrust. When Ayliah stepped down from the ship, several of them exchanged confused glances before lowering their weapons. Smiling bitterly to herself, Ayliah led her Master and the Distaffs out of the ship.

“ _ We’re here to speak to Cham Syndulla _ ,” Ayliah said in Twi’leki, her lekku twitching for emphasis as she spoke. 

“ _ General Syndulla is expecting you, Jedi _ ,” one of the males responded. “ _ This way _ .”

Ayliah translated for the sake of her Master and the clones before she began following after the armed males. As they made their way over the terrain of Ryloth, Ayliah felt something stir deep inside of her; an almost primal instinct that called this world she had never known “home”. She pushed this away, focusing instead on listening to the males as they spoke among themselves about the new visitors.

Up ahead of them, hidden in a valley between two mountains, was a large camp full of Twi’leks of all ages and skin tones. Children ran around the camp, screaming and laughing in the way young children throughout the galaxy did when they were happy and safe. The adults and even adolescents, on the other hand, were hard at work with weapons and pack animals. One group of children, led by a green girl, ran past the male Twi’leks escorting Ayliah and her group, twisting between the legs of the adults without stopping. Ayliah found herself smiling without even meaning to as she watched the children. Even in the midst of all the losses and deprevations that these children and their families had faced, they could find some small amount of joy.

“ _ The general is this way _ ,” a blue-skinned male among the escort called over his shoulder.

Cham Syndulla was someone Ayliah had heard about, even when she was so far away from Ryloth and had done everything in her power to cut herself off from her native land. The Twi’lek politicians who spent most of their lives on Coruscant scorned him as a common rabble-rouser. Poor Twi’leks who lived in the underbelly of the planet-wide city saw him as a voice of the people. Ayliah didn’t know where she stood on Cham Syndulla, but she did know she could respect him for taking the stand that Orn Free Taa was too cowardly to take.

The male Twi’lek who stood waiting for Ayliah, Naroko and the Distaffs wasn’t exactly what Ayliah had anticipated. He didn’t wear anything that showed what his rank was, and his face was streaked with the same amount of filth as the humblest child in the camp. When Syndulla saw the two Jedi and their five clone troopers, he stood up straight and made his way over to them both, his lekku twitching with curiosity when he spotted Ayliah.

“I didn’t realize they would be sending a Twi’lek Knight,” Syndulla said in heavily accented Basic by way of greeting.

“I’m not a Knight yet, General,” Ayliah corrected without much tact. “This is my Master, Knight Naroko Chiston. She is the one who will be handling the medical needs of your people. I’m here mostly to assist and provide a translator.”

Naroko gave Ayliah a sharp look but said nothing as she stepped forward, bowing respectfully to the Twi’lek general. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, General Syndulla,” the human female greeted.

“I wish I could say the same, Master Jedi,” Syndulla nodded. “But with our people locked in this war for our home, I can’t call this a pleasure.”

“Where do you need us most?” Naroko asked, deciding to not address Syndulla’s words. “Ayliah and I will begin our work immediately.”

“My men will show you,” Syndulla said, motioning to a handful of other Twi’lek males. “If you’ll excuse me,” he added before turning to leave.

_ It seems tact is not a common Twi’lek trait _ , Naroko’s voice floated over the bond Ayliah shared with her master.

Ayliah didn’t answer with words, simply smiling wryly before speaking in Twi’leki to their new guides. Once she had established what the greatest needs were, she translated this into Basic for the humans in her group and let the Twi’leks lead them along.

  
  


Working among the Twi’lek people was a very strange circumstance for Ayliah. She hadn’t spoken Twi’leki so exclusively in a very long time; even when she spoke with other Twi’lek children in the creche of the Jedi Temple, their conversations were almost entirely in Basic. Now, she was forced to remember words she hadn’t had to use for most of her life. Several children found her to be a curiosity, as the only truly famous Twi’lek Jedi was Aayla Secura. Very few of the Twi’leks had ever seen any sort of Jedi in their lives before the war, let alone one of their species.

One of Ayliah’s closest shadows was the green-skinned girl she had noted earlier. The child’s name turned out to be Hera, and she was fascinated by the visitors from beyond the skies. She didn’t speak much, but when she did it was always questions about the galaxy. At one point, Ayliah glanced over to see Hera on Ace’s lap, asking the Distaff clone about their starship. It was a bit heartening to see, in Ayliah’s mind. She couldn’t hate the Twi’lek children for the life that her mother had been forced into, and it made being on Ryloth just a bit easier.

And then the camp was under attack.

  
  


Ayliah had been explaining how to bandage a superficial wound on the arm of a young Twi’lek male when she first sensed it; coming disaster. Instantly, her first thought was to get her Master out of the worst of the carnage. Naroko was too closely bound to the Living Force and the emotions of those around her to do well in the middle of a massacre. Reaching out to her Master in the Force, Ayliah sent a wordless warning, her hand already outstretched and summoning her lightsaber from its place at her belt.

The sound of metal feet drumming against hard-packed earth came from over one of the mountains, and it was drawing ever closer. Ayliah didn’t listen for Naroko’s response to her warning through their bond; she just ran. Even though she had never set foot on Ryloth before this day, she seemed to know exactly where she needed to step to get herself to her goal. She called on the Force to speed up her movements, leaping over people, animals and rocks to get to the mouth of the valley. Once she was there, she ignited the blade of her saber, and waited.

She heard the droids drawing ever closer, and she once more reached out into the Force to warn Naroko back, not wanting to feel her Master’s anguish when the killing began. The white-green of her blade lit up the walls of the valley as she waited for the coming droids, causing shadows to flicker around her. Behind her, she could hear Cham Syndulla ordering his men to the mouth of the valley while the other Twi’leks tried to flee. Ayliah ignored all of this, instead closing her eyes and taking a deep, steadying breath.

_ Emotion, yet peace. Ignorance, yet knowledge. Passion, yet serenity. Chaos, yet harmony _ , she recited to herself, reaching out slowly for the support she knew she would need.

_ Death, yet the Force _ .

With the Force now flowing through her, Ayliah opened her eyes as the first of the battle droids crested the hill just beyond the valley’s mouth. One of the droids called out an order to open fire when they saw a Jedi holding down the valley mouth, and Ayliah’s saber was moving before the first blaster bolts were fired. While Naroko had always been a disciple of Ataru, Ayliah had chosen Soresu as her chosen form of saber dueling. She had been fortunate to have a master of Soresu at her disposal in Obi-Wan Kenobi, and now Ayliah put everything she had learned from him into this battle. Deflecting blaster bolts was simple enough within Soresu, and it gave Ayliah ample time to plot out her next moves.

Behind her, she heard the Twi’lek warriors shouting to one another and rushing forward to help her. She could even hear the voices of the Distaffs. Jayna bawled commands while Tinker and Mercy shouted at the Twi’lek females and children to get moving. Soon, Bullseye and Ace would be joining the Twi’lek warriors in the fray.With this new support on hand, Ayliah could begin taking her fight to the droids.

Soresu as a form was not overly combative, but that was where Ayliah could draw on her Master’s preference for Ataru. Using the Force to extend her strides, she leapt into the air and twisted, continuing to use her lightsaber blade to deflect blaster bolts as she landed in a roll among the battle droids. As she rolled to her feet, Ayliah sliced at the droids, cutting several of them off at the mid-section. It didn’t take long for the droids to realize they had a new threat to deal with, and they turned to open fire on the Jedi in their midst.

Once more calling on her training in Soresu, Ayliah twisted and dodged their blaster bolts, deflecting with her blade only when necessary. The droids, in their panic, did most of her work for her as they tried to shoot the Jedi without any care for their fellow droids. Screams of droids being fired on filled the air, and beneath the recorded voices was the sound of Twi’leki war cries. Syndulla’s warriors were joining the fight now. With a deft twist underneath a blaster aimed directly at her, Ayliah sliced the legs out from under a battle droid before she leapt into the air again.

Suddenly, she felt a burning pain in her leg and she cried out as she landed. The pain in her leg caused it to buckle under her, making her landing lopsided and painful. Her lightsaber deactivated as it flew out of her hand, and she did her best to catch her fall without further injuring her leg. Once she was on the ground, Ayliah summoned her lightsaber back into her hand and activated the blade as more blaster bolts screamed towards her. Injured or not, she was still in the middle of a fight, and she couldn’t give up now.

Beside her she heard an agonized scream of pain and smelled the char of flesh as a blaster bolt made contact with an organic being. One of the Twi’lek warriors fell at her side, his eyes going blank as the life faded from him. Gritting her teeth in growing frustration, Ayliah forced herself back to her feet and forward. These people were relying on her to help them, and as much as she might resent this world and its culture, she couldn’t just stand aside.

“Jayna!” she called out, once more falling back on Soresu. “Form a line along the mouth of the valley. Pull the wounded behind you!”

“Yes, Commander,” the clone female barked back before she turned to give the order to her sisters. 

As the clones and Twi’leks formed a physical barrier in front of the valley, Ayliah reached out in the Force for her Master, needing to know Naroko was safe. When she felt her Master’s response, she sighed in relief and then reached out again, this time to the other Jedi on the surface of and orbiting above Ryloth. She sensed Obi-Wan on the surface, and Anakin above the planet. With Anakin she could feel his new apprentice, Ahsoka Tano.

_ We need backup _ , she sent out through the Force.

The reinforcements arrived within minutes.

  
  


“Well, your leg’s healed for now,” Naroko sighed as she finished tending to her apprentice. “But it won’t stay that way if you run into danger like that again.”

“Yes, Master,” Ayliah answered, not bothering to argue. Her leg stung enough as it was.

“At least we got here in time,” Anakin argued, coming up to stand beside Ayliah, his apprentice just behind him. “And Ayliah was doing just fine holding off those droids.”

“That’s not the point,” Naroko pointed out, shaking her head. “Now go on and report to the Council, Anakin. I’ll keep an eye on the padawans.”

Ayliah didn’t even bristle at the distinction. She knew she had time yet before she became a Knight, and she was happy to take that time. Besides, the company wouldn’t be terrible. The young Togruta assigned to Anakin was charming, in her own way, and not too much younger than Ayliah herself. The two of them sat waiting for the Knights and Masters to finish their debriefing, just enjoying the quiet that only came after a successful battle.

Yet, even with this success, Ayliah couldn’t shake the feeling that something dark was on the horizon.


	7. Twenty Years Old - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the end

She was nearly twenty years old when the beginning of the end came. Ayliah couldn’t say how she knew, but when she heard of Ahsoka’s arrest, she just  _ knew _ that something far worse than a mere misunderstanding was on the way. From the moment news arrived of what had happened to Ahsoka, Ayliah was overcome by Anakin’s frustrations and anger. Anakin was not a consistent shielder against his emotions on the best of days, and when he was angry what control he had became almost nonexistent.

It was not a good combination for those who were at all close to him.

Finding Anakin was an easy enough task when he was so blatantly not shielding his emotions. When he was angry--which happened far too often for many of the Jedi Council’s peace of mind--he would be in one of two places; the mechanic shop below the Temple, or the training room where knights practiced their saber forms. Ayliah eventually found him in the training room, going through katas at full speed with a practice saber. It was the same sort of meditation that Naroko practiced, but this was not meant to be calming or grounding at all; this was Anakin working out his frustrations without finding a living target for his aggression. For a moment, Ayliah hesitated in the doorway, unsure of what to do. The anger rolling off of Anakin at this point was dark and almost animalistic, calling back to a time when Ayliah had helped to soothe his nightmares of losing his mother.

“Anakin,” Ayliah called, keeping her voice gentle.

At first, he didn’t seem to notice her. He was so lost in the sensations of the kata that Ayliah wasn’t even certain if he had  _ heard _ her to begin with.

“ _ Anakin _ ,” Ayliah repeated, stepping forward.

He turned sharply, his practice saber aiming at Ayliah’s throat for a split second. If it were anyone else--anyone she hadn’t known for so long--she would be terrified in this moment. It was Anakin, though, and she knew him well enough to not be scared of his reflexes. Summoning a practice saber of her own, she gently used the blade to guide his saber away from her.

“Do you need a partner?” she asked, not judging at all, just wanting her friend to feel better.

Anakin hesitated a moment, the anger fading from his eyes as he realized who was standing in front of him and what she was offering. That hesitation was all the answer Ayliah needed to her question. Lowering the practice saber, she stepped closer to the human male and rested her hand on his shoulder.

“I’m upset about Ahsoka, too, Anakin,” she murmured. “But we can’t dwell on it. If we do, it won’t do her any good.”

For a moment, Ayliah didn’t know what Anakin’s reaction would be. His expression was troubled and distant. Then, his shoulders sagged and he leaned heavily against Ayliah, shaking with all the emotions roiling through him like a storm. Out of instinct, Ayliah reached up and stroked his hair, murmuring soothingly in Twi’leki.

“I know,” she murmured. “I know.”

“She didn’t  _ do it _ ,” Anakin insisted viciously. “She didn’t bomb the Temple, and she didn’t kill that woman! She’s out there, and she’s so  _ scared _ …”

Ayliah winced in sympathy. Anakin was already so much more in-tune with his emotions than the average Jedi, and his bond with Ahsoka was very strong. Of course he could feel everything Ahsoka was feeling. It was a miracle he hadn’t broken down even more than he had.

“We’ll find who did this, Anakin,” Ayliah murmured. “I promise.”

  
  


In the end, Ayliah wasn’t of any help in discovering the true betrayal within the Order. The aftermath of the bombing had been hard on everyone, but the infirmary in particular found themselves very busy. Unlike her Master, who focused on the more difficult internal traumas of her patients, Ayliah had dedicated her studies to the illnesses and injuries of the mind. After a bombing, people weren’t just physically injured; there were also psychological issues to be taken into account. For several days after the bombing, Ayliah barely had time to herself, let alone any time to think.

Then she heard the rumors beginning to spread through the Temple; Barriss Offee was the one who had orchestrated the bombing, and Anakin Skywalker had been forced to duel her into submission. Ayliah didn’t want to believe it at first. Both Naroko and Ayliah were very close with Luminara Unduli, and Ayliah was very close in age to Barriss. The thought that Barriss had been so lost in her own resentment for so long, and none of those closest to her had been able to sense it was very sobering. 

Naroko found Ayliah in the infirmary after the rumors first began.

“You’re troubled, young one.” It wasn’t a question, but it wasn’t an accusation either. Naroko didn’t get accusative about emotions.

“I am,” Ayliah admitted. “How could Barriss have been hurting so deeply, and I didn’t notice? I’m supposed to be able to help those who have mental illnesses.”

“It isn’t your fault,” Naroko said, sitting down with Ayliah and drawing her into a hug. “She hid her pain very well. Not even Luminara could sense it.”

“And now Ahsoka’s left the order,” Ayliah sighed. “It isn’t right.”

“Very little about war is, young one,” Naroko agreed. “But there’s little that can be done to change that.”

Ayliah closed her eyes and shook her head miserably at this. None of this was right, and in the depths of her soul, she could understand Barriss’ actions. The Order was doing some things that were questionable in this war, but it didn’t justify the harming of innocents to prove a point. 

Or did it?


	8. Twenty Years Old: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An abrupt ending leads to a strange beginning.

She was twenty when she nearly lost her Master to the pain of losing the entire Jedi Order in one fell swoop. Ayliah had never seen Naroko so broken. The sudden emotional feedback of so many dying so painfully took its toll on the empath, and Ayliah was terrified she would lose her Master too. She did all she could to get Naroko to safety. They had been on a mission to a medical station orbiting one of the Outer Rim worlds when they first sensed the slaughter. Several clone troopers on the station even tried to kill Ayliah and Naroko, but the Distaffs were quick to defend their Jedi.

Even as the smoke cleared, Ayliah wasn’t sure what had just happened. Then she had to focus on getting Naroko away from the other clones who wouldn’t be so quick to defend them.

It wasn’t until they reached Naroko’s homeworld of Alderaan, disguised as refugees and separated from their loyal Distaffs, that Ayliah began to hope. She sensed ObiWan, a beacon of hope and light in the distance, along with two new presences she wasn’t familiar with. Naroko didn’t even react when Ayliah brought her master to the palace where Bail Organa and his wife Breha lived. The empath was practically catatonic until Padme placed her young daughter into Naroko’s arms. For the first time since the loss of the other Jedi, Ayliah had hope that Naroko would survive.

Holding Luke close, Ayliah found herself lost in the brightness of his presence within the Force for a moment. In that moment, she could almost believe there was a future for the Jedi.

  
  


Not long after bringing Naroko to the safety of Alderaan, Ayliah left that world. Too many Jedi in one place would surely bring the newly-proclaimed Emperor and his guard dogs down on the peaceful world. The last thing anyone in their little group wanted was for Palpatine to take his wrath out on Bail and Breha. Naroko tried to convince Ayliah to stay, but she knew she couldn’t.

“My shields aren’t half as good as yours are, Master,” Ayliah said quietly. “And as much as I want to stay, it wouldn’t be safe.”

Naroko frowned, looking as though she would argue the point. Then, with a reluctant sigh, she nodded slowly in understanding. “Of course,” she sighed. “Just...be safe.”

“I will,” Ayliah promised, pressing her forehead to Naroko’s briefly. “Take care of the children, and Obi-Wan,” she added. “They need you more than I do right now.”

Her Master smiled weakly. “True. You’ve been a Knight for some time now; I just hate admitting it.”

“So do I,” Ayliah smiled back. “I’ll try to keep in touch, when I can.”

She didn’t tell anyone but Naroko where she was going. The fewer people on Alderaan who knew where she was, the fewer people there were who had to lie for her. With her lightsaber hidden and dressed in more common clothing than Jedi tunic and pants, Ayliah made her slow way back to Ryloth. It had been two years since she was last there, and she still had very mixed emotions about it, but there was no better place for a Twi’lek to hide.

When she arrived on Ryloth, Ayliah found herself being drawn towards the village that housed Cham Syndulla. She couldn’t explain why; it simply happened. If Obi-Wan were here, he would say it was the Force guiding her. If Anakin--

Ayliah cut that thought off before it was fully formed. Anakin was dead.

Forcing herself to ignore the ache in her heart at the memory of her fallen friend, Ayliah continued her journey to find Cham Syndulla. Even though the war was supposedly over, the planet of Ryloth still suffered deprivations. While Orn Free Taa lived in the lap of luxury on Coruscant, the people who were left to try and rebuild their war-torn home had to make do with the bare necessities. Some of them weren’t even lucky enough to have necessities.

As she drew closer to the village, Ayliah heard a shout in Twi’leki. Someone had spotted her and was warning the guard. She didn’t flinch or turn away after hearing this shout; instead, she kept walking, her head held high. As she stepped into the village proper, she was met by several male Twi’leks, all armed and all far too young to be carrying weapons.

“ _ I am Jedi Knight Ayliah _ ,” she said in clear Twi’leki, “ _ and I seek refuge with the people of Ryloth _ .”

The Twi’lek males all glanced at one another in confusion before they stepped aside to allow her through. Ayliah gave them a confused look of her own, but continued walking forward. Once she was in the center of the village, Cham Syndulla stepped forward to greet her, young Hera standing at his side. When Hera recognized Ayliah, her face lit up and she made a move to run towards the Jedi. Cham rested a hand on Hera’s shoulder to stop her, his expression carefully controlled.

“Knight Ayliah,” Cham greeted in Basic. “We were hearing rumors about the Jedi being destroyed.”

“Those rumors are...not as exaggerated as I would like,” Ayliah replied in the same language. “I’ve come to seek refuge for a time, and help your people as best I can.”

At Cham’s side, Hera squirmed impatiently, wanting to break free but also not wanting to disrespect her elder. Cham glanced down at the girl with an affectionate gaze before he lifted his hand to allow her to run forward. Instantly, Hera launched over to hug Ayliah around her waist, pressing her face against the Jedi’s stomach. Ayliah rocked back with the impact of the girl’s body, but found herself smiling without being able to stop herself.

“For now, we will give you safe shelter and passage,” Cham said in a quiet voice.

Ayliah sighed in relief at this and nodded. “Thank you.” Perhaps things could begin to improve now. Perhaps...perhaps she could begin to heal.


	9. Twenty-Two Years Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope is found by a Togruta and a Twi'Lek in the midst of chaos.

Ayliah was twenty-two when she finally decided to find Ahsoka. It had been over two years since the Togruta female had left the Order, and no one knew what had happened to her afterwards. There were rumors of her being present at Mandalore when Order 66 was enacted, but there was no way for Ayliah to verify that on Ryloth. 

As she was meditating in the small hut Cham had given her, Ayliah slowly reached out into the Force. Even after two years, it hurt to feel the gaping wound of so many lost Jedi in the Force, but Ayliah pushed that aside. At this point, she had a very specific Jedi she was trying to find. While Ayliah had never been as deeply connected to the Force as Anakin, or as talented at meditation as Obi-Wan, she could still feel the presences of those she wanted to find. In the distance, shining like a beacon was Naroko’s presence, along with Obi-Wan and the two shining stars that were Luke and Leia. Ayliah’s heart ached a little as she thought of how much the children would have grown in the last two years. Still keeping a tenuous connection with those presences, she sought out the familiar feeling of Ahsoka Tano.

Closer than Alderaan, but still distant, Ayliah found Ahsoka’s presence, shining still, but dulled by pain. Ayliah clung to this and slowly returned to full consciousness of her surroundings. Ahsoka was alive, and she was out there. Hope filled her heart as she stood up slowly and made her way to find Cham Syndulla.

As always, Hera was not too far from the hut Ayliah now lived in. When she saw the Jedi leaving the hut, Hera ran over with a bright smile. “Hello!” she greeted in Basic. “Where are you going?”

Ayliah smiled back gently, resting a hand on top of Hera’s head gently. “I’m going to speak with your father, Hera,” she replied. “I have someone I have to leave to find.”

Hera’s face fell at this declaration. Reaching up, the smaller Twi’lek took Ayliah’s hand and sighed. “I’ll miss you,” she said quietly. Then, she glanced up and bit her lip. “Can’t you take me with you? I want to see space.”

Kneeling so she was closer to Hera’s eye level, Ayliah gently tilted the girl’s head up and smiled sadly. “I wish I could, little one,” she sighed. “But I don’t have what I need to take care of a child your age. You’ll be able to see space in your own time, Hera. I’m sure of it.”

The young Twi’lek sighed heavily and nodded her understanding before hugging Ayliah tightly around the neck. “Come back to visit,” she said firmly. “I wanna hear all about your friend.”

Ayliah laughed gently, hugging the girl close and rubbing her back. “I’ll return when I can,” she promised. “Now, where is your father?”

 

It took some time to convince Cham Syndulla to part with a ship that was capable of hyperspace travel, but Ayliah finally managed to do it. Packing what few belongings she still had, Ayliah set a course for the world where she had sensed Ahsoka. It took several days, but by the time she arrived, Ayliah was excited. She hadn’t seen the young Togruta in two years, and it was more than a relief to know she was alive and well. For a moment, Ayliah debated informing her former Master through their bond that she had located Ahsoka, but she pushed that aside. It would be better to ensure Ahsoka  _ wanted _ to be found before she did anything to jeopardize whatever life Ahsoka had made for herself.

The spaceport Ayliah landed in was bustling with activity. Humans, humanoids, and non-humanoid aliens flooded the port, chattering in dozens of languages. In many ways, it reminded Ayliah of the lower levels of Coruscant, though it was in much worse repair than the planet-wide city, even in the slums. Thankfully for Ayliah, Twi’leks could be found at most spaceports, so she didn’t have to hide her lekku from sight. 

Moving through the crowds of humans and aliens, Ayliah reached out once more in the Force to find Ahsoka. The Togruta wasn’t too far away…

Ayliah came to a stop in front of a particular landing bay, glancing around in surprise when she came to where Ahsoka’s presence was located. All around her, there were girl children who looked to be cousins and sisters, ranging in age from one year to nearly adults. Each girl had dark, curled hair and olive skin, their eyes all full of mischief and intelligence. Beyond the swarm of girls, a familiar pair of montrals was bent over the engine of a ship. Ayliah’s throat tightened as she saw, even at this distance, how much Ahsoka had grown in the last two years. Already, the Togruta’s montrals were becoming taller, and her lekku had grown considerably as well. The muscles of Ahsoka’s back were well-defined, and there were grease stains along her arms. 

Reaching out in the Force, Ayliah gently brushed Ahsoka’s mind to alert her to her presence. The Togruta stiffened at this, turning slowly to see the source of this interruption. When she spotted Ayliah, Ahsoka froze and her mouth fell open in shock.

“Ay-Ayliah?” Ahsoka whispered, her voice hoarse with surprise.

“Hello, young one,” Ayliah greeted, sensing Ahsoka’s apprehension about her true identity being revealed. “It’s been a long time.”

In a blur of movement, Ahsoka stood up and rushed to the Twi’lek female, tugging her into a tight hug that made Ayliah’s ribs creak in protest. Rather than pushing the other female away, Ayliah hugged her back just as tightly, relief and joy flooding through her. It had been so long since something  _ good _ had happened, and Ayliah was going to cling to that joy for as long as she could.

“I didn’t think anyone would find me here,” Ahsoka muttered against Ayliah’s shoulder.

“I’m not anyone,” Ayliah teased gently, rubbing the Togruta’s back. “It is good to see you again.”

“It’s good to see you,” Ahsoka agreed firmly. “Come on, we should go get caught up,” she added, pulling out of the hug and leading Ayliah through the streets.

The small house Ahsoka finally led Ayliah into was very bare; there was little in the way of “homey comforts” and even less of personal items. It made sense, in a sad way. After Order 66 was enforced, no Jedi was safe anywhere. Having anything sentimental would only slow one down, in the long run. Carefully, both females took seats and just looked at one another for several moments before either spoke.

“How did you find me?” Ahsoka finally asked.

“Through the Force,” Ayliah shrugged. “I just had a feeling I was supposed to find you.”

Ahsoka smiled bitterly at this and rocked back a little in her seat. “The Force is so shattered lately, I’m amazed you found me at all,” she said quietly. “And I’m not a Jedi anymore, Ayliah. I don’t know why it would want you to find me.”

Ayliah looked directly into Ahsoka’s eyes and then reached out to take her hand. “Yes, you are,” she said firmly. “What happened to you, it was  _ wrong _ in every way. You are still a Jedi, though. You always will be.”

For a moment, Ahsoka just looked at their joined hands, not saying anything. Then, she looked up to meet Ayliah’s gaze, tears in her eyes.

“Tell me about what’s going on,” she said in a low voice. “Tell me who survived.”

 

It took Ayliah hours to tell Ahsoka everything. She didn’t hold anything back; good, bad, painful, Ahsoka had a right to know all of it. As she spoke, Ayliah found herself crying several times. Even after two years, many of these pains were still fresh in her heart. Ahsoka cried just as often as Ayliah, the two of them holding tightly to one another for support. By the time Ayliah finished, her voice was hoarse, and both she and Ahsoka were sniffling and wiping at their eyes.

“But Skyguy--” Ahsoka stopped herself, swallowing tightly. “His kids are safe?”

Ayliah nodded and smiled sadly at her. “They are. They’re so beautiful, Ahsoka,” she said. “It’s been two years since I saw them, and they must be growing so much.”

Ahsoka managed a weak smile at this. “They must be,” she agreed. “I’d like to meet them.”

“You could,” Ayliah said, reaching out to hold the Togruta’s hand. “Come with me to Alderaan and meet the twins. See the others again.”

For a moment, Ayliah was terrified Ahsoka would say no. She could see the way the Togruta’s eyes flicked back and forth with thought. A part of Ayliah understood; after all that Ahsoka had been through, it would be terrifying to face a dynamic like the one established by this ragtag group on Alderaan. All the same, it would be good for everyone to know Ahsoka was alive and well. Finally, Ahsoka looked at Ayliah and smiled weakly.

“Yeah,” she nodded. “I’ll go.”

 

The journey to Alderaan was unremarkable. Ahsoka managed to get a ship from her current employers, with promises to visit again. As the two females entered hyperspace, Ayliah took another chance to really look at Ahsoka and see how two years had changed her.

When she had left the Order, Ahsoka had been a girl just barely beginning to grow into her body, her montrals and lekku short and her legs still too long for her. Now, she had begun to even out. Her montrals were taller than Ayliah ever remembered. The muscles she had begun to develop before she left had become more defined as she performed more menial labor. Ahsoka had always been a girl with great potential for beauty; in the last two years, she had more than met that potential.

Hastily, Ayliah looked away from the Togruta female, feeling her cheeks grow warm. Suddenly she was very grateful for the red color of her skin. 

By the time they arrived on Alderaan, Ayliah was blushing more often than not around Ahsoka and it was positively maddening. She didn’t know why this was happening; she was a Jedi. Of course, Obi-Wan was now no longer living by the Jedi Code, as he was romantically involved with Padme. That didn’t make any of this any easier for Ayliah, and she wanted nothing more than to speak with her Master about this.

 

Naroko was on the landing pad when Ahsoka and Ayliah landed their ship, her smile bright and welcoming. Ahsoka instantly broke in a run when she saw the empath, her expression full of relief. With just as much relief, Naroko pulled Ahsoka into a tight hug. Ayliah held back, letting the other  two enjoy their reunion in peace. When they finally pulled apart, Ahsoka had tears in her eyes and a brilliant smile.

“I was hoping you’d still be safe, Master Chiston,” Ahsoka admitted. “I almost couldn’t believe it when Ayliah showed up on my doorstep.”

“I’m just glad you’re in one piece, little one,” Naroko smiled, cupping a hand over Ahsoka’s cheek, a sign of affection she used for all non-human species, rather than petting hair. “Now come inside and meet the twins.”

Ahsoka followed Naroko and Ayliah willingly, her eyes bright and joyful as she looked around the impressive palace that was the home of the Organa family. As they drew near the nursery, Ayliah could hear the shrieks of joy that often accompanied the play of small children. Inside the room, Luke and Leia were running around on small, fat legs, their faces flushed with happy exertion. Luke, like his father, had sandy blonde hair and brilliantly blue eyes, while Leia was practically a copy of her mother. Ayliah smiled softly at these two children, her heart aching a little for how much of their development she had missed. Beside her, Ahsoka gasped weakly, staring at the twins in wonder.

As soon as the twins realized they had guests, they turned to face the newcomers. They instantly recognized Naroko, rushing towards her and chanting  _ Auntie, Auntie _ loudly. Naroko beamed at the two toddlers, kneeling down to collect them in a tight hug. Once they had settled down after their affectionate greeting, they turned to look at the two other females.

“Who’re dey?” Luke asked, remarkably clearly for a child so small.

“These are your other Aunts,” Naroko said with a smile. “Your Aunt Ayliah and your Aunt Ahsoka.”

Ayliah’s heart melted a little at this title, and from the look on Ahsoka’s face, she felt the same way.

“Hi,” Leia greeted with a smile, stepping closer and then reaching up for a hug from Ahsoka.

Instantly, the Togruta gathered the toddler in her arms, hugging her close to her chest and shuddering with emotions. Luke, not wanting to be left out of the hugs, rushed over to Ayliah and also held his arms up in a silent demand for cuddles. Ayliah was more than happy to oblige, scooping up the tiny boy and nuzzling her forehead to his.

Hope was bright in that room, as two humanoids who had lost so much held onto the children of a lost friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's the beginning of a beautiful...something with Ayliah and Ahsoka! Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I saw Beauty and the Beast in theaters and it kinda took over my life.


	10. Twenty-Six Years Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayliah is approached about doing the impossible, for a man she has sworn to hate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! There will be some descriptions of fairly serious wounds and such. If this is something that makes you queasy, you could skip this chapter.

Ayliah was twenty-six when Naroko approached her with a new project; trying to  _ heal _ Darth Vader.

It had been a terrible and painful moment when both Ayliah and Ahsoka realized that the new Sith wardog Sidious was using to spread fear and obedience through the galaxy was what remained of Anakin Skywalker. Ayliah had learned first; it had been hard not to know about it, when Vader came with Sidious to Alderaan on a ‘grand tour’ of Sidious’ new Empire. All three Jedi who were on Alderaan at the time had sensed the darkness rolling off of the two Sith lords, but none of them had felt anything of Anakin’s presence. It hadn’t been until Padme assured them, in no uncertain terms, that the monster who now served Sidious was her husband that they knew.

Padme had filed for a divorce within the hour.

The stories that surrounded Darth Vader were full of terror and horror. He was without any compassion for those who failed him. The Distaffs, who still had contacts with their clone brothers, heard that only clones were safe from Darth Vader’s dispassionate practices of summarily throttling officers who he saw to be failures to his cause. It was whispered that if you wanted a promotion, don’t seek a position with Darth Vader, because your next promotion might well be your last.

For Ahsoka, the revelation didn’t come until she joined the small group on Alderaan. There, she was informed of all they knew about the Empire and what the power structure was like. She didn’t take the news about her former Master very well, but Ayliah hadn’t expected her to. It had taken Ahsoka several days to be willing to talk to most of the group; it had taken even longer for her to be willing to talk to Obi-Wan.

Now, Naroko was approaching Ayliah about  _ healing _ this monster.

“You don’t understand, Ayliah,” the empath said firmly. “His body is  _ shattered _ .”

“Good!” Ayliah retorted sharply. “Or did you forget that he murdered  _ children _ in the Temple?”

Naroko sighed heavily, closing her eyes for a moment. “Of course I haven’t forgotten,” she said slowly, patiently. “I will never forget that. But he is willing to reach out for help.”

“I won’t do it,” Ayliah shook her head. “I won’t help the monster who serves the Emperor.”

For a moment, Ayliah was almost certain her Master would argue further. It had been nearly six years since the fall of the Order, and not long afterwards Naroko had begun her job of tormenting Vader and keeping him distracted. Even then, everyone had thought Naroko stark raving mad for this. To put herself at risk in such a way would eventually put the others at risk, and Obi-Wan was close to ordering her to stop. Then, Naroko had informed them that Vader had not only let her escape from a pair of Jedi Hunters, but he had helped to kill the Inquisitors. Even with that knowledge, Ayliah couldn’t do this. Any part of Anakin Skywalker that Naroko was trying to seek was long dead.

“I can’t support this,” Ayliah said, her tone more gentle. “Naroko, no matter what you might think you see in him, he’s not Anakin anymore. He hasn’t been since he swore allegiance to Palpatine.”

Naroko flinched at these words, but her expression became even more determined. “I don’t care if he’s sworn allegiance to Palpatine in the past,” she said slowly. “Right now, he’s changing. I have real hope now that he can change for the better and help us.”

Ayliah just stared at her master for a moment, torn between loyalty to the woman who was a mother and sister all at once and anger at what she was suggesting. Setting her jaw and glaring at Naroko, the Twi’lek took a deep, steadying breath.

“I don’t have your hope,” she said bluntly. “Whatever that monster used to be, he killed Anakin Skywalker and I will not hope that my friend is still in there. If I do, then I know I will be disappointed, because Anakin cannot return to us.”

Now that she had finally given word to this fear, Ayliah felt as though a great burden had been lifted from her shoulders. It was hard to admit to Naroko, who had been trying so hard to prove that she was in the right, but it had to be said. Ayliah had been Anakin’s friend; she had loved him as a brother and wanted nothing but happiness for him. All the love in the galaxy wasn’t going to solve anything now. Love had been what sent Anakin spiraling down into darkness; so why should love be what saved him?

Naroko looked at her intently, trying to read Ayliah’s expression for a moment. Whatever she saw there seemed to make her sad, as her shoulders sagged a little bit.

“I see,” she said slowly. “I hope you’ll change your mind--”

“The only reason I’ll go with you,” Ayliah interrupted, “is to make sure he doesn’t kill you. I’m not going to do it to help him.”

This time, Naroko looked downright startled by this. Clearly she hadn’t anticipated that sort of response at all. Ayliah couldn’t help feeling a little triumphant at this, but she quelled that instantly. This was a serious matter, and it wouldn’t do to be smug.

“You--you will come?” Naroko asked in surprise.

“Just to keep an eye on you and make sure that he doesn’t hurt you,” Ayliah repeated firmly. “I won’t do it for his sake.”

“Well,” the empath said slowly, her expression becoming cautiously hopeful, “it’s a start.”

  
  


The ship that Naroko had outfitted for these excursions she had planned was impressive; Ayliah had to admit that much to herself, even if she didn’t want to. It was, essentially, a flying form of the Jedi Temple Infirmary, with all the modern amenities that such limited space could afford them. Ayliah still wasn’t quite certain how her former Master had managed this. A part of her was certain if she asked, she wouldn’t like the answer. With the Distaffs onboard, however, Ayliah did feel just a little bit safer about this whole insane mess. At her side, Bullseye stood at the ready, her fiery red hair styled to stand on end as though it were a set of flames. Behind Bullseye was Ace, the quietly sarcastic female who kept to herself except whenever the loud demolitions expert dragged her along somewhere. Mercy was already in the infirmary, prepping everything for what Naroko had planned, while Tinker was off Force alone knew where and Jayna was in the cockpit of the ship. 

Soon, Ayliah would have to face the very man she had sworn to hate for everything he had done; she wasn’t entirely sure how to feel about that.

When Darth Vader’s TIE fighter finally docked, Ayliah’s entire body was a mess of tense muscles and screaming instincts that wanted her to  _ attack _ . By the time he stepped out of his ship and was within sight, she felt ready to scream with tension, anger and fear. 

Standing before her, Darth Vader could not be any further in appearance from Anakin Skywalker if he tried. His duraplast and duraweave armor was a sight to behold; obviously created to both mimic the new stormtrooper armor as well as incite fear in his enemies, it certainly accomplished both objectives. Red lenses covered the eyes of his helmet, and the billowing black cape flowed around him like a sort of liquid. If she weren’t so full of hatred for him, Ayliah might be impressed by the figure he cut.

As soon as the figure of Darth Vader appeared, Naroko stepped forward past Ayliah and the Distaffs who were there, her expression open and welcoming. It galled Ayliah, but she did her best to hold it back.

“Hello, dear one,” Naroko said quietly in greeting, resting her hand above Vader’s left elbow.

Bile rose up in the back of Ayliah’s throat. To think that this monster would not only warrant such affection from Naroko, but that she would act as if nothing were wrong with it, made Ayliah see red. Clenching her hands into fists, she turned her back on the two humans and made her way to the infirmary quickly. Behind her she could sense Naroko’s disappointment, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. 

In the infirmary, Mercy sat waiting for the Jedi healers, everything already set up. When she saw Ayliah enter the room, she smiled for a moment until she noticed the expression on the Twi’lek’s face. She seemed about to ask why Ayliah looked so angry, but just behind Ayliah were Darth Vader and Naroko entered the infirmary. Instantly, Mercy’s expression became one of complete understanding as she stood up slowly.

“I didn’t expect the Distaffs to have survived,” Darth Vader admitted, his voice strangely deep and false from behind the mask. 

Whatever it was Palpatine had done to Vader after his battle with Obi-Wan on Mustafar, it had altered more than just the outward appearance of his new apprentice. Ayliah couldn’t help a spike of curiosity as she heard this strange voice. What  _ had _ happened to Darth Vader after he was left for dead on Mustafar?

Ayliah had a sickening feeling she was about to find out.

 

By the time Ayliah and Naroko finished their first healing session with Vader, Ayliah was ready to be sick to her stomach for completely different reasons than before. Never in her life had she seen such horrendous injuries, not even in the war. So much of Vader’s body had been ravaged by the lava of Mustafar, and horribly put back together by the medical team Palpatine had used. His lungs were hardly even functioning to the point of being  _ called _ lungs anymore, as they were wired and re-wired to the respirator on his chest until there was more mechanical than organic matter. His eyes and eardrums were so badly burned he was deaf and blind without the horribly shoddy wiring that connected directly to his retinas and eardrums from his helmet.

Then there was his skin; so covered in burns, even after so many years, that it was a wonder he hadn’t died of infections. The scars were horrendous, and the stench that came from the dying skin nearly made Ayliah gag when they began looking underneath his armor. His presence in the Force radiated with agonizing pain that would have sent Ayliah mad. Yet, somehow, he was still coherent.

It was sickening to Ayliah, just because it insulted everything she had ever learned about being a healer from her Master. When she pulled out of the healing trance that she had been in, Ayliah had hurried over to the nearest corner and dry heaved for several moments before she was able to stand upright. She had not forgiven Darth Vader for what he had done, but no one deserved the torture he was living in; except, perhaps, Palpatine himself.

When Vader had recovered enough from his healing session to leave, Ayliah stood at her Master’s side and glanced over at Naroko.

“I’ll help,” she said finally. “Not because I’ve forgiven him or I hope that he will come back to the light. I’ll help because Palpatine is a greater monster than Darth Vader for what he has done to his so-called apprentice.”

She felt the pride welling up inside of her Master before Naroko spoke. “Thank you,” the human female said sincerely. “Truly, Ayliah. Thank you.”

A small part of Ayliah wondered if she would live to regret this decision.


	11. Twenty-Eight Years Old: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayliah has an emotional revelation. BUT LOOK! A distraction in the form of a defecting Sith Lord!

 

She was twenty-eight and madly in love with Ahsoka Tano. 

Ayliah had been trying to deny her growing feelings for the Torgurta female for the last two years, and she can’t do that any longer. She and Ahsoka have spent a lot of time together since Ayliah brought her back into the fold, so to speak. With Obi-Wan now engaged to Padme Amidala and helping to raise the twins, and Naroko bound to Alderaan because she is the best healer their newborn Rebellion has, Ahsoka and Ayliah are the two Jedi who are sent on reconnaissance missions the most. That translated to many dozens of hours spent alone together, talking about everything in the galaxy. As Aylah grew closer to Ahsoka, she realized how dangerously close she was to losing her heart completely.

Since the deaths of so many Jedi, those who were survivors were rethinking the basic tenants of the Jedi Code. Attachment was no longer forbidden, as far as their New Order was concerned, but it was still difficult to change how Ayliah had always thought of such things. Knowing that she now  _ could _ be open about her feelings was a very terrifying thought, in many ways.

A part of her was grateful when Darth Vader interrupts everything by announcing he is defecting. At least now she doesn’t have to focus on the turmoil that is her heart.

  
  


When Naroko informed everyone in the group of Darth Vader’s plans, Padme was quick to act. She informed Bail Organa that the small Rebel cell would be vacating his planet, the better to keep him and his family from suffering the repercussions of Palpatine’s wrath. With Padme handling the more diplomatic side of things, Obi-Wan takes over logistics. By now, Padme is several months pregnant with Obi-Wan’s child, so the Jedi Master is obviously very eager to get her well out of the line of fire.

Yavin was the planet chosen by Naroko, Obi-Wan and Padme for their new base of operations. It was remote enough that Palpatine wouldn’t immediately rush to search there, but the fourth moon had enough in the way of resources to support a larger Rebel cell. It was the perfect base, for the time being, and everyone knew it. Many did resent Vader being the one to recommend it, but that could not be helped.

So they planned a mass excursion from every other small Rebel cell in the Mid Rim planets to Yavin IV. Ayliah found herself in the middle of it all, trying to keep Luke and Leia out of too much trouble. Since the twins were now nearly ten years old, that was easier said than done. With Ahsoka’s help, they manage to get the twins mostly corralled onto a ship that will take them all to Yavin. The journey proved to be majorly uneventful, for which Ayliah was more than grateful. If they had been forced into battle, it would not have been good. They weren’t exactly armed for battle with the Imperial ships, and with the twins on board, it would prove to be even more dangerous.

The jungle moon of Yavin IV is a welcome change for Ayliah from the waterfalls and very controlled peace of Alderaan. As much as she loves her Master, and she appreciated what Bail and his wife did for them, she would have gone mad if they’d stayed on Alderaan for much longer. Here, on Yavin, the moon is wild and full of the Living Force in a way she hasn’t felt for a long time. It also allows them to expand their Rebellion against the Empire considerably.

  
  


The day Darth Vader actually arrived on Yavin was a day Ayliah was not likely to forget. After all, the arrival of a Super Star Destroyer above a planet full of rebels was bound to cause a stir. Ayliah was almost certain Vader did it that way on purpose; even if he was no longer Anakin Skywalker, he did still have that horrible flare for the dramatic. 

In the abandoned ancient temples that the Rebellion had made into bunkers and hangars, it was chaos. Fighter pilots were running to their ships while all the Jedi and diplomats who had congregated on the moon gathered together in the largest of the temples. Ayliah stood with Ahsoka, watching the others all debate over what to do. Then that strange, falsely deepened voice rang out over the hailing channel.

“Rebel base, I am General Vader Skywalker, formerly Darth Vader. I and my troops have defected from service to Emperor Palpatine, and we come to you to offer our support in your efforts against the Empire. I wish to land and discuss terms with your people.”

For a moment, Ayliah thinks that Ahsoka may cry. The Togruta’s expression became distant and difficult to read as she grew very still. Reaching out for the other female, Ayliah rested her hand on Ahsoka’s arm tenderly, sending her a sense of peace and calm. Ahsoka flashed her a grateful smile as Vader’s voice came over the intercom again, repeating his message. Hastily, the young tech who was responsible for the comm answered, asking that Vader wait a moment. Ayliah could just imagine the way Vader was probably rolling his eyes behind his helmet.

Debates broke out among the various Jedi survivors and diplomats. Some said Vader should be punished for the many heinous crimes he had committed, and Ayliah couldn’t bring herself to disagree entirely. Others said this was an opportunity that would not likely present itself again and they ought to take advantage of it. Naroko argued that it was a good sign Vader had denounced the Empire entirely, and thus he should be given the benefit of the doubt. Somewhere in the chaos, Ayliah could sense Luke and Leia hovering, listening intently as their father’s fate was decided.

Finally, Obi-Wan leaned in to turn on the comm. “You are allowed to land one shuttle,” he said, his voice as calm as ever. 

Behind her lover, Padme rested a hand on her rounded stomach and closed her eyes. Ayliah could sense the confusion of emotions rushing through the former senator, and she could not blame her in the least. While Padme had legally divorced Vader in three courts--Naboo, Coruscant  _ and _ the galactic-wide Supreme Court--that was still the man she had married who would be coming down to the surface of the planet. For the first time, Vader would meet his children in the flesh, and no one could predict what would happen.

A flight of X-Wing class fighters escorted the single shuttle down to the surface, and Ayliah watched intently, the Distaffs behind her and her Master, ready to fight if need be. When the shuttle’s gang plank was lowered, there was a collective gasp as Vader stepped down, cape billowing behind him. With him were his personal attache of clones; Grapple, Fixer, Hypo, Boomer and Guile. What surprised Ayliah most was that, cradled in Guile’s arms, there was a girl. Curious, Ayliah reached out in the Force and reeled back in shock at how much  _ fury _ was contained in that young child. It seemed she would be having a patient to deal with soon enough.

“Papa! Papa!” Luke cried out, wriggling between adults to run up to his father and launch into his arms for a hug. 

Padme made a move to try and stop him, but he was too fast. Leia, on the other hand, was not. As Leia tried to follow her brother, Padme was able to grab onto her daughter and draw her in close, her expression carefully controlled but full of distrust. Vader knelt, and Ayliah knew how much pain it must be causing him, but he did not seem to mind as he hugged his son close, stroking his brilliantly blond hair. 

Perhaps Naroko’s hopes weren’t entirely unfounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ayliah's gonna probably have to deal with that whole "being in love with Ahsoka" thing. But not right now. Now she's got a smol angry distaff clone to deal with! Priorities, right?
> 
> If you want more information about Mara and why we made her a distaff clone, see the latest chapter of silvergryphon's Over the Years, which is part 1 of the Black and Gold Verse.


	12. Twenty-Eight Years Old: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ayliah has to try and help Mara move past being so dependent on the Emperor, and a twelve-year-old kicks the ass of several adults.

Mara Jade was the name of the child Vader and his clone contingent had brought with them. She was a very pretty child with red-gold hair that fell in casual waves around her face and sharply defined features. Her chin, though, was  _ very _ familiar to Ayliah. She had been suspicious the moment she saw Mara’s face; then Vader had confirmed what she hadn’t allowed herself to say. Mara was a distaff clone of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

To his credit, Obi-Wan took this news about as well as one could expect him to. His biggest question was  _ how _ ? How had Palpatine not only gotten a sample of his DNA, but managed to  _ clone _ him? And had the Distaff feature been purposeful or an accident? Vader didn’t have all those answers at his ready disposal, but Guile did. The clone intelligence agent had spent the last several years doing a fair amount of espionage work while Vader was being slowly put back together by Naroko. He had gathered petabytes of data to be used by the Rebellion, and in those mountains of data was information about Mara.

It seemed Palpatine was an even greater monster than anyone had anticipated, because he was not above creating a child for the specific purpose of perverting the legacy of one Jedi. Ayliah had thought she hated Palpatine before, but now she loathed him. She knew what sort of future there would have been for Mara, had Vader not rescued her from Palpatine’s clutches. It wasn’t hard to imagine. She was a lovely child, and she would grow into an even lovelier young woman. Palpatine would use that to his advantage, giving Mara to men and women alike who he wanted to be wholly loyal to him. Mara’s sex would become her greatest asset, even as her autonomy was stripped away bit by bit.

The thought of it sickened Ayliah but also reminded her of her own childhood. She was determined to save Mara from that sort of future, even if Mara did not understand or appreciate it.

Appreciation was the furthest thing from Mara’s mind currently, as Ayliah was painfully aware. As soon as Vader had brought Mara to the infirmary, locked into a Force-induced sleep, Ayliah had shooed her former Master away and taken the girl into her care. As great of a healer as Naroko was, mental difficulties were not her strong point. That was Ayliah’s area of expertise. So, she joined minds with Mara in the Force.

Mara’s mindscape was barren, with black lines scarring everything. In the center was a throne, on which sat an image of Palpatine, with Mara at his feet. The self-proclaimed Emperor had had nearly twelve years to mold Mara to his own desires, making her wholly loyal to him. But there were ways to chip away at loyalty, and Ayliah was going to try every single one of them if she had to. One way or another, Palpatine would  _ not _ have this girl for his own.

“Who are you?” Mara demanded harshly, narrowing her blue-grey eyes at Ayliah.

“My name is Ayliah,” she replied, kneeling in front of the girl. “I’m the Jedi Healer who is taking care of you right now.”

Fury and hatred filled Mara’s eyes, making them flash like durasteel. “My Master says that the Jedi are all liars and should be wiped out,” the girl snapped.

Ayliah winced a little at this, her own hatred for Palpatine rising up like bile. She pushed that away and focused on Mara. Palpatine would be dealt with, in time. He was not the reason Ayliah was here; Mara was.

“Your Master is not always an honest man,” Ayliah said carefully. “He doesn’t enjoy letting those who serve him know the full truth.”

Mara shook her head firmly, the waves in her hair bouncing slightly with the motion. “You’re wrong,” she said viciously. “My Master is always honest with me!”

There was her best opening. Ayliah carefully took a steadying breath and reached into the Force to provide her with strength. “Has he told you where you came from, Mara?” she asked slowly.

For the first time since Ayliah had first arrived in her mindscape, Mara hesitated. Her eyes filled with doubt for a moment before her expression hardened again. “He told me he found me on an Outer Rim planet and sensed my potential,” she said imperiously.

“He lied,” Ayliah said bluntly. “He didn’t find you anywhere. He had you created on Kamino.”

Once more, Mara hesitated. Somewhere, deep in her soul, she knew that Ayliah was telling the truth, but her loyalty to Palpatine wouldn’t allow her to admit it. She wouldn’t be able to accept it unless Ayliah could produce facts. Unfortunately for Mara, Ayliah had those facts.

“You were created as CK-01,” she continued, her voice gentle but full of certainty. “He wanted you to be used for his own purposes later, after he had ensured your loyalty was absolute.”

“No,” Mara said with less certainty than before. “You’re wrong. He trusts me.”

Ayliah didn’t argue with this. Instead, she stood slowly and turned to leave. “Think about what I’ve said. Perhaps, if you can accept that much, we can move forward.”

“Wait!” Mara snapped. “Aren’t you going to let me wake up?”

Glancing back at the young human, Ayliah smiled sadly. “Not yet,” she admitted. “We can’t risk you attempting to contact the Emperor.”

The girl looked ready to scream at this, but she showed remarkable self-control and didn’t do that. Instead, she went perfectly straight and glared at Ayliah.

“You can’t keep me in sleep forever,” she pointed out sharply.

“No, I can’t,” Ayliah admitted. “But my hope is that one day I won’t have to.”

Mara hesitated at this, frowning in confusion. “What do you mean?” she asked slowly.

“I mean,” Ayliah said slowly, “that I hope one day you and I will trust one another enough that you won’t try to inform on me to the Emperor.”

“That will  _ never _ happen,” Mara snapped, though there was some hesitation in her voice as she did so.

“All right,” Ayliah shrugged. “Then, for now, you’ll stay asleep. I am sorry for that,” she added before she slowly pulled out of the Force bond she had established for this communication.

This was going to be a lot of work.

  
  


“I think I’m making progress with Mara,” Ayliah told Naroko nearly a week after her first contact with Mara.

The human woman looked up in surprise and curiosity. “Oh?” she asked. “What makes you think that?”

“She hasn’t threatened to kill me or bring her Master to this place and destroy all of us for the last few conversations we’ve had,” the Twi’lek shrugged. “It’s not much, but it’s at least a start.”

Naroko smiled wryly at this and stood up, resting a hand on Ayliah’s shoulder gently. “I think you’re right. That does sound like progress,” she said with a nod. “What do you plan to do with this progress?”

“I...think I might wake her up for a short time,” Ayliah hesitated. “But I’m not certain.”

For a moment, Naroko carefully considered this. “You should be very careful with letting her wake up,” she finally said. “It won’t end well if she is simply biding her time and waiting to be allowed to wake up before striking.”

“I’ll have Bullseye and Ace with me to help keep an eye on her,” Ayliah said. “I want to earn her trust, and letting her wake up may be the best way to do that.”

“If you’re certain,” Naroko shrugged. “But be prepared for anything. Palpatine’s had nearly twelve years to mold Mara into the perfect, loyal little soldier.”

Ayliah nodded her understanding and turned to go, determination filling her heart. She  _ was _ going to save this child from Palpatine’s clutches. She didn’t care how hard she had to work to do it.

  
  


It turned out that Mara  _ had _ been biding her time. When Ayliah allowed her to wake up, the girl broke into a run straight for the nearest hangar, and she was  _ quick _ . A part of Ayliah wondered if Obi-Wan had ever been that quick or slippery before, but she pushed that aside to focus on the more important issue. Calling out for Mara to stop, she sent a signal to Bullseye and Ace to follow the girl. The two Distaffs were quick to do so, several Rebel fighters following after them. 

Mara was not about to let herself be stopped, though. She had clearly been trained well in hand-to-hand combat by someone at Palpatine’s bidding. The Rebel fighters, on the other hand, were not as finely trained as she had been. Even though she was a young girl and smaller than most of the men and women chasing her, she was a vicious fighter not afraid to use whatever means necessary to get away. She broke the hands of several fighters, and even bit one or two. Finally, Bullseye got hold of the writhing mass of fury that was Mara Jade and put her in a modified headlock that took her smaller size into account. 

As Mara continued to thrash and fight against Bullseye’s grip, Ayliah stepped forward and looked down at the angry child. Her eyes were full of disappointment and sadness as she knelt to be closer to Mara’s height.

“I told you I wanted to trust you,” Ayliah said slowly. “I hope that one day I can.”

“Go to hell,” Mara spat back.

“Now I’m going to have to put you back to sleep,” Ayliah continued as if Mara hadn’t interrupted. “And I cannot express just how sorry I am for that fact.”

Mara clearly didn’t believe this, as she began cursing very inventively before she slumped in Bullseye’s arms as Ayliah put her back into a Force-induced sleep. 

 

After that disaster, Ayliah didn’t allow Mara to wake up again for a long time. Each time she spoke mind-to-mind with the girl, Mara was resentful and snappish. Ayliah wasn’t entirely surprised by this. Still, she was patient with Mara, allowing her to shout and lash out in her mindscape where no damage could be done. Finally, after several days of this, Mara seemed to grow exhausted with her fits of passion. One week after Mara’s attempted escape, Ayliah entered the girl’s mindscape and arched an eyebrow when she found Mara, not in her usual spot below the throne, but sitting curled up in the center of the mindscape.

“Hello, Mara,” Ayliah greeted, moving to sit cross-legged in front of the girl. “How are you feeling today?”

Mara didn’t answer immediately. Her expression was distant as she took in Ayliah’s face without really seeing her. When she did speak, her voice was slow and careful, as if she was trying to make sense of something.

“He hasn’t come for me,” Mara said, her voice very small. “I thought he would, but he hasn’t. I can’t even feel that he’s looking for me.”

A part of Ayliah felt triumph in this moment; everything she had been saying to Mara was finally beginning to sink in. Another part of her realized how difficult and painful this realization must be to the girl. For her entire life, Mara had been told that she was valued by Palpatine; learning of his true feelings for her must be the single greatest disappointment in her life. Reaching out slowly, Ayliah hesitated for a moment before she rested her hand on the girl’s shoulder.

“I am sorry for that,” she said, her voice sincere. “But perhaps it’s for the best. Here, you can be your own person, separate from what he had planned for you. You can make a new life.”

Mara didn’t respond to this, but she didn’t pull away from Ayliah’s hand, either. It was a start, if nothing else. When the girl looked up at her again, Ayliah saw resignation in her expression. Before she could stop herself, hope welled up in her chest.

“Can I wake up now?” Mara asked in a low voice.

“Will you try to contact the Emperor?” Ayliah responded in a low voice.

After a moment of hesitation, Mara shook her head, and Ayliah could  _ sense _ the sincerity behind it. Once more, hope rose in her chest, and she smiled sadly at her. 

“Then it’s time to wake up, Mara,” Ayliah said quietly before she pulled out of the Force bond.

When Mara woke up this time, she tensed as if she expected some sort of attack. When none came, she relaxed ever so slightly. Looking up at Ayliah, she smiled weakly.

“Welcome to the waking world, Mara,” Ayliah said gently.


	13. Twenty-Nine Years Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayliah finally deals with those pesky emotions she's having.

It wasn’t long after Mara was allowed to wake up when Ayliah decided to speak to Ahsoka about her feelings. The decision certainly wasn’t an easy one to arrive at; there were thousands of reasons for Ayliah to keep silent. However, as Padme drew nearer to when her third child was due, and Naroko and Vader drawing closer, Ayliah was starting to feel drowned in couples. It didn’t help at all that Luke was absolutely smitten with her apprentice.

Watching Luke follow Mara like a loyal pup, Ayliah shook her head wryly to herself.

“It’s kinda cute,” Ahsoka’s voice said behind her. “In a ‘what is it with Naberries and Kenobis’ kind of way.”

Turning to face the Togruta, Ayliah laughed softly. “It’s true,” she agreed. “I’ve been thinking much the same thing.”

Ahsoka smiled at Ayliah, and the Twi’lek’s heart thundered in her chest. It was now or never, she told herself. Still, her mouth did not seem to agree with this and refused to open. Taking a steadying breath, she tried to find the words and once again failed.

“Master!” Mara called, rushing up and trying to avoid Luke. “He won’t stop  _ following me _ ,” she hissed, stepping right up to Ayliah’s side.

“I don’t think he means any harm by it,” Ayliah chuckled, trying to not look too overtly amused. “Just let him be your friend.”

Mara rolled her eyes dramatically at this, but didn’t protest further as she made her way back into the hangar. Once more left alone with Ahsoka, Ayliah opened her mouth to speak again. This time, the Togruta interrupted her before she could speak.

“I spoke with… Vader,” she said slowly. Even now, calling Vader by the name granted him by Palpatine was difficult for many of the rebels who had known him as Anakin. “He gave me some advice,” Ahsoka continued, her head ducked down a little.

“...He did?” Ayliah asked carefully, watching Ahsoka’s face intently. “What… sort of advice?”

Ahsoka hesitated for a moment before she spoke again. “That I should let myself be happy,” she said, turning to meet Ayliah’s gaze. “With you.”

For a moment, Ayliah was absolutely certain she hadn’t heard her right. Staring at the Togruta female in wonder, she tried to find the words to say. Nothing came to her, so Ayliah decided to go with what felt natural. Leaning forward, she cupped her hands over Ahsoka’s cheeks and slowly kissed her.

She was twenty-nine, and everything was beginning to look like it might turn out okay.

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my beloved silvergryphon. She and I have been playing with Ayliah for a while now, and I adore her. She was specifically created to be Naroko's apprentice, and I've never regretted it. Also, I apologize for the kinda serious discussion topics in this chapter. Nicer, fluffier things are going to be in the future, I promise.


End file.
